This invention relates to a wood type golf club head, and more particularly to a wood type golf club head in which the bonding strength of a head body, consisting mainly of a synthetic resin, to a metallic sole plate is improved.
A wood type golf club head consisting mainly of a synthetic resin is composed of a head body of a synthetic resin, and a metallic sole plate. This sole plate is generally formed in the shape of a plate of around 2.0-3.5 mm in thickness, and is fixed to the head body unitarily with screws and/or a bonding agent. However, the bonding strength of these two parts is not always high. In some cases, these parts separate partially or the sole plate is deformed due to the shocks which these parts receive from a ball repeatedly being driven with the club head.
When such separation occurs in the bonded portions of the head body and sole plate, or when deformation occurs in the sole plate, a loss of kinetic energy of the club head occurs when a ball is driven therewith, and the kinetic energy is not effectively transmitted to the ball. Consequently, the flying distance of a driven ball decreases, and the direction thereof becomes inaccurate.
It is said that, in order to drive a ball in a desired direction accurately, widening a sweet area on the ball hitting surface of a club head is advantageous, and the widening of the sweet area is closely connected to the distribution of weight in the club head. However, in a conventional wood type golf club head, properly distributing and regulating the weight of each part thereof is difficult, so that the widening of the sweet area cannot be simply carried out.